CopyCat Murders
by CSIdestiny
Summary: A psychotic killer is on the loose in New York and kills a certain kind of person. One of the team members are targeted & kidnapped. Will she make it through this? Please read&review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: CopyCat Murders**

**Author: CSIdestiny**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Just wanted to say bear with me with this story. This is the first time I've tried to write CSI: NY fanfictions. So if anything is out of place, just let me know. :P So please read & review :D Umm, really short story, probably about 5 chapters long.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

11:20pm

She'd been through a lot in the past but never anything like this. It was torture. Her arms were up above her head, bounded at her wrists. Her tank top was dirty; her jeans had mud on them. She hurt. Her arms pained her; She had a dull, aching pain in her side. She smelled the faint smell of chloroform. Something wasn't right.

Her curly, dark brown hair was blowing out in the wind. She was open; out on a boat in the middle of nowhere. That's when she heard it. Footsteps creeping closer towards her...

Stella sat up startled in her bed and let out a sigh. It was more of a built up relief. 11:30pm, she'd only just fallen asleep an hour ago and it was still too early in the night to just think about it. "Get a grip of yourself," Stella said to herself. She sighed again, lay back in bed and pulled the blankets over her arm. Just as she got comfortable, her cell phone rang. She reached over towards the night stand and picked it up. Looking at the caller ID, she noticed that it was a text saying it was a murder.

Great. Just Great. When have New York ever went a day without a murder? With another sigh, Stella hurriedly got out of bed and put on her clothes. After about fifteen minutes, she headed towards the crime scene.

Danny, Lindsay, Mac were already at the crime scene, fully gloved, processing the scene; Danny and Lindsay working the perimeters, Mac talking to a few officers, Sheldon was taking photographs of the body.

Stella spotted Flack, who seemed rather un-busy at the moment. "What do we have here?" Stella said. She was prepared as well; her kit in her hand.

"Female vic, maybe late twenties, early thirties," Flack reported. "Victim has no ID." He adjusted his jacket. The cool night air of New York, just got a little chillier.

Stella stifled a yawn. It was only four hours ago that she'd finally finished a case that the team was working on earlier. Now it seemed that they would be pulling a double. "Do we have a COD?"

"Might want to get a look at this," Danny yelled out. He watched as the sea of cops rushed to where he was. That trail led straight to the New York pier. Familiar.

Another female victim found; face down, same M.O as the other victim.

Danny shuddered a little and looked up at the night sky. Very still; very creepy. "Crime's gotta be related," he said, deliberately enhancing his New York accent.

"Could be," Stella said.

Everything seemed to be calmed around the scene and the CSI's went to work on processing the scenes. The Medical examiner's team came in and removed both bodies. Lindsay and Mac worked the first crime scene and Danny and Stella worked the current crime scene.

Stella moved a little closer to the pier; something caught her eye, she wanted to see what it could be. The wind blew, sending chills through her spine. As much as she worked this job, she could never get used to it; never could get used to seeing dead bodies. How one human being could take another life, was beyond her.

The water pushed up on the concrete barrier. The waters were a little more violent that they were in the day time. Maybe because of the wind, maybe because of the night chill. From her peripheral vision, she saw figure walking past. Danny. She heard his voice. He was shouting something to Sheldon, who was about ten feet away at the previous crime scene.

Something on the ground caught Stella's eye. She bent over to see what it could be.

"Can I help you with anything?" A voice sounded next to her.

She turned around to politely thank them and say no but as she looked up, horror spread across her face...followed by a sharp blow to her head. She was knocked out cold.

Her attacker picked her up and carried her a distance to his getaway car. He sped off. Oh he was about to have some fun.

--

Danny hadn't heard Stella in a while and started to wonder what she was up to. It wasn't in her nature to be as quiet on a crime scene like that. He followed the trail to where he'd seen Stella last. No Stella. He quickly ran back the few feet where Mac and Lindsay were. "Did Stella come this way."

"No," Lindsay answered.

Mac shook his head no. "The last I've known she was with you." He pulled his gloves off. "Are you saying that she's not with you now?" He was well aware of the fact that he was stating the obvious.

Danny let out a big sigh and looked away. His eyes settled back on the pier where Stella was last seen. "No," he answered simply.

Mac let out a sigh as well. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Stella's cell phone number. No answer. He tried again. Same. No answer only this time it went to voice mail. "Alright, no need to panic," Mac said. As much as he said 'don't panic' he couldn't help panicking himself. "Let's put out a BOLO." For what exactly, he didn't know. He didn't even know where to start with this one. It was almost as if she'd vanished in thin air.

--

It had been a few hours and Stella started to come out of whatever she was in. She smelled the faint smell of chloroform. Must've been what she'd been induced in. She squinted her eyes, focusing on her surroundings. From the motion on the bottom of her feet, she could tell that she was on a boat. For the first time she realized her arms were tied over he head. They ached badly. Her mind went back to her dreams. The feeling that she was feeling now was so vivid to her. Stella's breathing slowed as she heard the footsteps walking towards her. Finally, she had a face to match those footsteps.

The man looked at her wickedly; a butcher's knife in his right hand. Stella's eyes opened wide in fear. The man smiled at her fear. Oh, he won this one. "Hello Stella."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_The man looked at her wickedly; a butcher's knife in his right hand. Stella's eyes opened wide in fear. The man smiled at her fear. Oh he won this one. "Hello Stella..."_

Stella shut her eyes. This had to be a dream. Somebody, anybody, anything, wake her up now. She opened her eyes and noticed the man had stepped closer to her. Tears pricked her eyes and fear picked up in her body.

"Don't you remember me?" the man said, pushing a stray piece of hair out of Stella's face.

Stella didn't answer. She wanted to move her head when the man moved her hair, lightly touching her hair but with the knife in his other hand, she didn't want to cause alarm. She also didn't want to make the mistake of answering wrong.

"Come on Stella," the man said, running his hand through his hair. "You don't remember me? The guy that sat beside you while we were in school? The guy who loved watching crime shows? The guy who loved unsolved mysteries? The guy who had an obsession with famous unsolved murder cases?"

Each sentence he said, caused more fear to rise in her. Goosebumps popped up over her body; tears pricked her eyes. She once again closed her eyes in silent agony.

"It was a long time coming...I'd say about eighteen years, what you think? Obsession became too much," he sneered.

Her breathing was silent.

"Do you remember me now? Let me tell you a story that I have been fascinated with," he started. "You should know about it. If you haven't or you've forgotten, let me refresh your memory. 1982, I'll say were were probably six or seven years old then. In Seattle, the west coast, Gary Leon Ridgway, he's out in the waters, fishing, for what, I don't know." He took a breath when he heard Stella shiver and sigh a little. "Anyways he's out on his boat, much like this one, when he gets the craziest idea ever. I guess his mind went something like this: How many women can I kill before I get caught.?...Much like what I am thinking..."

Stella shuddered.

"You know, he was never really caught and when they did finally catch him, he'd already killed forty-eight women. His words were, 'I killed so many women, I lost track of how many.'" He tapped the knife on his head. "Guess I'm going for his record. How many women do you think they will find out in the pier? Think they're going to find out?" He quickly stood and headed in her direction.

"Why me?" Stella said quickly.

"Weren't you paying attention to anything I was saying before? Mind is twisted. I know you Stella. We went to school with each other." He walked closer. "Consider this the Manhattan version of the Green River Killings." Darkness and evil filled his eyes. He picked up one of his specialty torture tools and jabbed it in Stella's left side. He smirked as the crimson-colored liquid fell to the floor.

She screamed out in pain.

--

"Anything on the GPS of Stella's phone," Mac said, stepping inside the A/V lab. He'd just drank three cups of coffee and he was high on energy and adrenalin.

"Nothing yet," Danny reported. "GPS picks up something then it wavers and then it loses connection again."

"Next time you get a location, record it," Mac said. He had more to say but noticed Flack walking down the halls. "See you in a minute," Mac said over his shoulders and headed out into the halls. "Whats up?"

Flack looked weary himself. "Homicide has reported three more bodies near the pier. That would make a total of five victims within the same area."

Mac frowned. "We got to get out there." He looked up as Sheldon came nearer. "What do you have?"

"I just left Sid," Sheldon said. "Both of the victims appeared to have been tortured. Lacerations on eighty percent of their bodies, bruising on both of their wrist as if they were bonded, tearing in their sexual cavity, but not from rape, from something else. Sid found traces of granite..." he looked over the files in his hand. "... Surprisingly, of all of that, the COD was drowning. Blood, mucus and water were all found in the victims' lungs."

"Okay," Mac said. "I want you to take that and run it, see exactly what this granite is. Homicide has found three more victims, same location. Flack and I are on it now. Keep me posted."

"Will do," Sheldon said, heading in the trace lab direction.

The other two men headed out, back out into the night, heading back to the same crime scene.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter. That means alot to me xDD**


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

* * *

Stella started to lose consciousness; she knew that this man was far from his assault on her. Her arms steadily hurt. She wanted to know what he was doing and what he wasn't at the same time. Stella's eyes opened wide in fear as the man came towards her again. He had the knife in his hand again, his eyes were filled with so much darkness.

As soon as his eyes locked with Stella's, he smirked. He raised his hand and swiftly swiped the knife...

Stella gasped loudly, cringing, expecting instant pain, but nothing. Her hair even blew as the force from the knife made contact with the rope that held her hands together. She was probably hanging two feet off the floor when the rope was cut. She grunted as her feet hit the floor; she prepared herself for everything but the fall and was pretty sure that her left ankle had twisted a little.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her near the railing of the boat. Stella prayed that he wouldn't send her overboard. Not now, not while her hands were still tied together. "Look out there and tell me what you see?" The man said forcefully.

Stella looked out in the dark waters; nothing. Then her eyes traveled back to the pier. She saw the helpless bodies floating about. Just gruesome. It was a gruesome scene.

"You're going to be one of them," he sneered in her ear.

--

Mac jumped out the navigator truck before it had a chance to fully stop. Flack was right behind him and ran over to one of the victims.

"Stella..." Mac said defeated. From the back, it looked like it could be Stella. The woman was face down and her dark brown curls danced in the wind. He turned her around and his heart practically skipped a beat. "Its not her." He looked up at Flack.

Flack's attention was diverted to the numerous other women who's body were scattered across the pier and the grounds around it. "Its a massacre." He raked his hand through his hair, sighing in the process. "I can't believe this."

Mac stood to his feet and walked over to the other victims. "Is this oddly strange that a lot of these women have the same characteristics?"

"All of them have the same characteristics," Flack said. His mind instantly thought about Stella. Whoever kidnapped her was responsible for the massacre as well, but of course, it didn't take a CSI to figure that out.

Mac's attention instantly went towards the water as a woman's scream came from a boat. He squinted his eyes a little. That voice, he knew that voice anywhere. "Stella!" Mac shouted. He turned his attention to Flack. "Get police in the water and a chopper in the air." He took his shoes off. "I'm going in to get her." Without a second thought of hesitation, Mac dove into the icy cool waters of New York, swimming towards the boat.

--

"You see all those women out there?" the kidnapper sneered in Stella's ear again. "You'll be joining them." He picked her up.

"No...don't, please don't." Stella's hands were still tied. It did no use because she still went overboard. She let out a scream as her body made contact with the water. Her head went instantly under water and she fought to keep it on the surface. It was doing no use. The icy waters chilled her body and she tried hard to focus. Once again, her head was under water from the shifts of the water. She resurfaced. _Oh God, _she thought in her mind. She didn't want to die like this but the violent waters rushed over her again once more, this time she didn't resurface.

--

Flack placed a hand on top of his head in disbelief. Less than eight hours ago, this had been an active crime scene. There were no humanly way possible for so many bodies to pile up in such a short amount of time.

--

"Stella," Mac said, fighting against the waters. He was an ex-marine and even these violent waters began to prove difficult for him. "Stella," Mac called again, sucking in a deep breath of air before going under again.

--

As much as she could, Stella tried to hold her breath from the waters. How long she would be able to hold it, she had no idea. It wouldn't be long before her lungs began to crave something. She fought against the water but it was becoming impossible. Her lungs began to burn...she let go. Instantly, cool water began to rush in, filling her lungs. Slowly, she stopped fighting as darkness took over.

--

Stella..." Mac said once more. His fingers were starting to get numb from the cold water but he refused to give up hope. He dove under once more. As he was coming up for air this time, his left harm hit something. A body, that much he knew. Who's body was the question, especially with so many bodies floating about. He lifted the head and gasped. "Stella...oh Stella," Mac mumbled softly. He looked towards the sky and back to the shore. He had to get back to the shore soon. Diving under water again, Mac positioned Stella's body so that she was on his back. He swam towards the shore.

Flack had already gone on a police boat to the other vessel to make an arrest when Mac made it to shore. He put in a call to the EMT and lay Stella on her back to begin CPR. "Stella, stay with me," he said as he began to press firmly against her chest. CPR was proving to be unsuccessful. Finally, Mac, put his lips over Stella's and began mouth to mouth resuscitation. After three breaths, Stella began to choke up water. She closed her eyes to compose herself.

Mac let out a sigh of relief and gave a little smile. She would be alright. Ambulances were heard in the distance. Pretty soon, they would show up.

--

Mac padded Stella's hospital room. Already, her room was decorated with 'get well' cards, balloons and flowers from the team. It was just their nature. Everyone cared so much. He walked to her bed slowly and smiled at her. She looked so peaceful; much better than she did at the pier a few hours ago. Mac grabbed her hand; it fit perfectly in his hand. Something out on the pier changed him. He'd never come so close to losing Stella before. "Stella, if you can hear me-"

He didn't get the chance to finish because he felt her hand tighten in his. Stella opened her eyes and smiled at him. Then she frowned. "Is he..."

Mac nodded his head. "He's in custody but I don't want you to focus on that."

For the first time, Stella actually realized that she and Mac were holding hands and she smiled.

"You're feeling okay?" Mac asked quietly.

Stella nodded her head. "Thanks for saving me out there."

Mac smiled. "I couldn't lose you." He tightened his grip. "You mean so much."

Stella smiled and pulled on Mac's hand to lean him in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They stayed like that for a while. She shared a smile when he pulled apart. "Thank you," Stella said.

Mac smiled and sat in the chair as they began to talk.

The End.

* * *

_I really hope everyone enjoyed this story. This was my first CSI: NY story ever to write and it was extremely difficult since I don't know the characters too well. Maybe I'll write another one some time in the summer. It'll probably be more light than what this one was. So enjoy and please leave a review whether you liked the story or not. thanks :D_


End file.
